All For A Smile
by SC Kaotix
Summary: Gold and Crystal have been training on Two Island for some time, as the training becomes more rigorous, tensions begin to rise and the pressure begins to build.


All For A Smile

A one shot story by myself, involving Gold and Crystal's stay at Two Island, this is a shipping one shot (Manga Quest) since I am a fan of the two lol, but anyway this is my first attempt at it and I decided to start simple using this type of style I hope you readers enjoy.

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own Pokemon Special this is a fan-made story and all related characters belong to their respective owners, other than that enjoy the story!

It's been one month since the Johto trainers Gold and Crystal have been on Two Island learning the ultimate techniques, determined to learn their respective moves so that they may save their seniors and Silver from their current situation. The training had gone somewhat smooth with occasional hiccups (Gold's hot-blooded nature getting the better of his focus, Crystal's own focus not allowing her to take larger perspective of some of their lessons.) but the Dex holders' determination stand strong through such obstacles. But it seems that there is more to their simple quarrels that has been bothering the two Dex holders.

**Gold**: "…Sheesh! That old hag's training is nothing to laugh at! How did Red and Green learn theirs so fast?"

**Crystal**: "It's because they at least had peace of mind to focus on that, Gold you need to stop being so fool-hardy with this, we've got too much riding on this to spend our time here fooling around!"

**Gold**: "It's been a while since we've had time together like this Crys and you spent most of it yelling at me, c'mon I thought I was entitled to a hell of a lot more love than that now (Gold begins to smirk) you should put the Super Serious persona to rest for a while ya know?"

**Crystal**: "This is what I'm talking about Gold! I know how long it's been and I honestly wish our second meeting would've been a lot less dire than this but this isn't a game! *sigh* We need to be ready by the designated time so we can bring Silver and our seniors back! So please, for their sake get your head out of your ass!"

As a very angry and stressed Crystal stormed off Gold could only watch as she left the break room they had been recuperating in. Hearing the door slam Gold soon dropped his Cheshire smirk as a somber look crept across his face, his Typhlosion Explotaro noticing it's trainers sudden change in emotion lay by his side to comfort him.

**Gold**: "You know Super Seriou…no Crystal….I understand your stress, I'm not the easiest to deal with and well, I'm aware of our situation and what's at stake here…but ya know? When we came here that determined look of yours was accompanied by a warm smile, and it seems as soon as this training began that smile has yet to return…it'd be a real treat to see that smile again. (Gold feels Explotaro by his leg) Hehehe no need to fret Explotaro I'm fine, but she has a point, I can't play goofy all day you know…we've got to perfect this technique for our fellow Dex Holders sake (Gold's signature smirk reappears) so let's go kick ass Explotaro."

As Gold and Crystal added another week of training under their belt, but the tension between the two was growing thicker. Gold was confused by his friend's behavior and it seemed that most of his antics while endearing seemed to only add fuel to the fire, when the situation arose Gold confronted Crystal about her current attitude.

**Gold**: "Hey Super Serious Gal! You've been looking real stiff for this past week, what's up huh? I can't even imagine Silver or Green looking as bothered as you are right now! And you know I can never leave a distressed dam-"

**Crystal**: "Please stop Gold…you may be able to remain calm and cheery through this, but that only means I have to focus even harder to keep our training on the right track, the responsibility feels like a crushing weight…and as the days get by it only becomes heavier, I want to ask for a break too…I want to relax, have fun at the waterfall maybe explore the area for new pokemon to catch but I can't, especially with you-"

Gold cuts Crystal off by embracing her from behind holding her tight to him as if his life depended on it

**Gold**: "I know Crystal…I know…you aren't alone, hell I shiver when I think about what happened to Silver and the others, I know the importance of this mission, and while it may seem like I take this as a joke, or some old lecture it's never been that way. I…I've seen the stress that's been building up within you, I know you're doing all you can to shoulder this while we're training, but I'm telling you that you don't have too…I told you right? I can NEVER leave a distressed damsel alone, and while we're here to get our friends back…well"

Gold gives Crystal a quick but soft kiss on the cheek

**Gold**: "I don't want to lose you in the process…so while we're here, breaking our backs, pushing our bodies beyond their limits…don't let this pressure get to you, you have a teammate right by your side willing to shoulder all of it and more for you. So I ask one more time Super Serious Gal…can you show me that warm smile again?"

Crystal rises up and wipes what seems to be a tear away from her face

**Crystal**: "Gold…you really are an idiot…a charming…endearing idiot…but those are the same reasons why I can always put up with your recklessness…I needed that, so thank you from the bottom of my heart…we'll make it through this Gold, and I promise you that this event will do no change to me as a person, or a Dex Holder, but I'm going to hold you to your words Gold, I'm not expecting you to shoulder it all, but as long as you do your part…"

Crystal leans down to kiss Gold on the forehead, leaning back up she smiles brightly at him

**Crystal**: "I'll make sure to keep up my deal to smile for you, and more…"

With newfound determination the two Dex Holders head back to the training facility ready to take on the training for the ultimate techniques now closer than they had ever been before.


End file.
